


Snowflakes fall silently

by me_midget (gin_tonic)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Community: mini_fest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-22
Updated: 2012-12-22
Packaged: 2017-11-24 02:31:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/629309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gin_tonic/pseuds/me_midget
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus had booked their stay in a romantic cottage months ago, but none of them was so sure anymore that it had been a great idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowflakes fall silently

**Author's Note:**

> Many, many thanks for the wonderful beta-work to [](http://train-tracks.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://train-tracks.livejournal.com/)**train_tracks**!  <3
> 
> **Prompt:** "In an attempt to avoid Christmas at the Burrow, Severus takes Harry to an exclusive Wizarding hotel, only to find that they are checked into the room next to theirs." – or something very close to that  
> 

  
Harry sighed as he looked out the window of the cottage he and Severus had rented for Christmas. The booking had been made months ago, when Severus had wanted him all for himself. When the prospect of snowy hills and long walks in a wintery forest with nothing and nobody to disturb them from each other had been a great idea. But since then a lot of time had passed. And things between them… things weren't as they used to be.

Harry sighed again, hugged himself and turned away from the window. It was weird, but he had the feeling it would be their last holiday together. He'd really tried to make an effort to fix this… rift between them, but it hadn't worked. Not that he knew what exactly had gone wrong. Or when. Their relationship had started out as a good one. But now… something seemed off. Whatever was going to happen, Harry knew that there was nothing – nothing whatsoever – that he could do to prevent it.

A knock on the door startled him out of his reverie. Severus had a key and knowing him he'd be in the library for a while longer, until Harry was due to go to bed. At least this was how it had been over the last couple of weeks.

Harry was speechless, then, when he opened the door and found Ron and Hermione standing in front of it. "Surprise!" Ron yelled and enveloped him in a hug.

Harry hugged him back and looked at Hermione, who was just waiting for her turn. "Are you two making a Christmas escape?"

Hermione shook her head. "The whole family is here." She looked a little apologetic while saying that, but Harry found he didn't mind that the whole Weasley clan would be present for Christmas. Maybe that would stop the _bad thing_ from happening.

 

******

 

Severus didn't want to return to their room. He wasn't prepared for the conversation that lay ahead, nor for its consequences. When their courtship had started, Severus had eventually cast aside his doubts and had allowed himself to believe that what they had would last. If anything, he'd feared another man might come between them, or that Harry would realise that Severus was too old, too rough, too mean. But none of that had happened – they had simply fallen out of love. He stared at the empty glass in front of him and pushed away from the bar. There was nothing for it.

 

 

When Severus heard voices inside the cottage, he stopped for a second. They were too muffled to be easily recognisable and for a moment he thought about using a spell to listen in. Then he just unlocked the door and walked inside. He had _not_ counted on finding half the Weasleys inside their cottage.

Arthur clapped him on the back and Molly rushed over to hug him, as did Hermione, as he had come to call Weasley-Granger.

"Well, there you go," Arthur said with a big smile after the obligatory hand waving with the rest of the Weasleys was over. "All of us together for Christmas!"

Severus forced himself to smile despite knowing that things would surely not get easier from here on out. He sat down on the armrest of the couch, right next to Harry and hoped that none of them would notice they weren't touching.

 

******

 

The next day was spent outside. The Weasleys were intent on enjoying all the winter sport activities the site offered and badgered Severus and Harry to take part in everything. Harry didn't seem to mind, though Severus would have preferred to spend the day inside reading. That was, at least, until George hit him with a snowball.

Severus turned around slowly and glared at that freckled, one-eared bastard. Quietly, he bent down, grabbed enough snow to form a sizeable ball out of it, and threw it right into his face. What then commenced could only be called a snowball fight extravaganza.

Severus ducked behind a little wall of snow that Harry had hastily built and looked at Harry. "You take the left, I take the right."

Harry grinned and nodded. "I made a couple more." Harry pointed at a little mound of snowballs on the ground. "And be careful of Ginny – she has excellent aim."

Harry's cheeks were flushed from the cold and his lips seemed to be fuller than Severus remembered. He couldn't help himself and stole a kiss from Harry. Harry blinked and stared and then gave him a look that was almost shy.

The moment was broken when snowballs sailed over their heads. Severus turned around, an army of bewitched snowballs following him, ready to assail his Weasley victims.

 

******

 

"I'm worried," Ron said that night when he and Harry were alone at the bar in the main house. Molly and Arthur had been the last to leave, both slightly tipsy, but so obviously happy that it had filled Harry with envy.

"What are you worried about?"

"You. I haven't seen you this unhappy in years."

"I..." But what could he say, really? That today had been the first day in months he'd felt like he was in a proper relationship with Severus?

"Look, if Snape makes you unhappy -"

"But he doesn't!"

Ron gave him a look and sighed. "He doesn't make you happy, either."

Harry bit his lip."It's more complicated than that."

"I'm sure it is. But you shouldn't have to put yourself through something if nothing will come of it. I'm not one to say this easily, and you know that, but if there's no chance for you to be happy with each other, you should break up. For both of your sakes."

"But I love him!" After that, Harry was silent for a while, rolled Ron's words over in his head. And finally, he nodded. He hadn't noticed the dark shadow near the door, though.

 

******

 

Severus lay awake in the darkness. The ability to sleep eluded him despite today's activities and the hearty meal in the evening. It'd be Christmas Eve in two days already and he still hadn't talked to Harry about their relationship. He'd been unsure about his decision to leave Harry before this day, but after the snow fight and after overhearing Harry that night... Severus hadn't known Harry still had so much _aching_ inside for him. He could practically feel Harry's pain, and it hurt. He wanted to make it better, to change whatever was broken between them. But at the same time he couldn't help but question, whether Harry was still _in_ love with him.

Things between them had improved, but what if this was nothing but a Christmas fluke? What if, once they got back home, everything went back to the way it was? He would spend the evening brewing in the laboratory, while Harry would use every excuse to go play Quidditch with his friends, just because the two of them didn't know how to talk to each other. What if it went back to that? Severus couldn't bear the thought, couldn't bear that the passion and love they had felt for each other might be gone. And he couldn't bear having to be stuck in a relationship that was without that.

Sighing, he turned to look at Harry lying there next to him. Even in winter, Harry slept bare-chested. The blanket had slid from his shoulder and offered Severus a prime view of Harry's chest. Severus felt his libido wake up – even after all this years, seeing Harry naked still excited him. A good sign, hopefully.

He forced his eyes up to Harry's face and admired how peaceful Harry looked while asleep. There were a few wrinkles in the corner of his eyes and one in the middle of his forehead, right across and under the scar. It was nearly smooth now, as relaxed as Harry was. Looking at the scar brought back memories, most of which Severus didn't particularly fancy remembering. A surge of protectiveness filled him and he couldn't fight the urge to slide close to Harry. Gingerly, almost hesitantly, he lifted his hand and touched Harry's shoulder. Harry sighed and pressed against him. Severus pulled the blanket up with his other hand, one staying on Harry's shoulder, and covered both of them with it. Then he closed his eyes, and, as sleep slowly rolled over him like a soft cloud, thought this might indeed worth fighting for.

 

******

 

Ron was right – he had to think about whether he wanted to end his relationship with Severus or if he thought there was still a shred of hope for them. Flying always helped him to clear his head; thankfully, the main house had a broom Harry could borrow. Harry looked at the broom and sighed. Over the years he had become accustomed to his old broom and this one surely wouldn't have the old one's comfort, but it would suffice. Hopefully, the broom-ride would help him make a decision. Should he stay or should he go?

There was this glimmer of hope that he felt for them. But was it only Christmas that was causing it or was there really a chance that they would make it?

Harry mounted the broom and pushed off the ground. Almost immediately he felt lighter. Free.

 

******

 

Severus looked worriedly at the clock on the mantelpiece. He'd been expecting Harry to return for a good two hours now, but so far no Harry. He had ordered dinner that was now waiting under a stasis charm, in hopes that he and Harry could try for a romantic evening. Tonight he wanted to make up for past mistakes. He knew he wasn't too good with words where apologies were concerned. The dinner was a way to show his feelings for Harry.

Severus fussed with the tablecloth and pushed his fork into the right position. He was well aware that a romantic Christmas Eve wouldn't solve their problems and that they would have to talk – a lot. But this evening was to show Harry his willingness to work on what they had and to show Harry that he still cared. That he still loved him.

Severus pushed away from the table and moved to the window. It was snowing heavily, the snowflakes big and falling close to each other. The thick coat of new white snow would undoubtedly grow a couple of inches before the night was over. Perfect weather to stay in on Christmas Eve. But Harry was still not back from his flight.

Severus cast another look at the clock and grabbed his coat. He'd had enough of waiting around. He opened the door; the snowflakes swirled around wildly, hindering his sight and be found himself getting more worried every minute.

 

******

 

Harry shakily touched the ground, narrowly missing a tree he hadn't seen before. His lips were chapped and his cheeks burned from the snow and, after unsuccessfully trying to find his way back to the cottage, he had to admit that he was lost.

He cursed the moment he had decided to leave his wand behind. He should have known something like this would happen. It always did – starting with the time a gnome in their garden had bit his leg when head left his wand on the kitchen table, and then the time Hermione went into labour when they'd been out shopping and he'd left his wand in the fridge, because he'd been distracted by a sandwich.

Harry hugged himself and looked around, hoping to spot a sign or anything, really, to help him find his way. There was nothing but snow and trees, but if he kept on standing there he'd surely freeze to death. And so he set off to his right.

 

******

 

Warming Charms in place and wearing a thick coat and scarf to protect him against the wind and the snow, Severus marched through the wintery landscape. He shielded his face from the snowflakes that seemed to come quicker and harder with every step he took. Once again he tried the point-me spell, but all his wand did was to spin around like mad. Had it not been for Harry, he would have considered going back inside. But visions of Harry alone beneath tons of snow where enough to keep him going. After the war had passed he hadn't expected fearing for Harry's life again. Things were supposed to be simple, safe. He should've counted on the idiot boy finding ways to endanger himself.

A wise-arse voice, sounding suspiciously like Dumbledore, told him that his worry was proof that he still loved Harry. Severus snorted as he moved onwards. His nose had long turned cold and his cheeks burned.

 

******

 

Harry shivered as he tried another wandless spell to warm himself up. The spell fizzled and failed and the little cave he was hiding in stayed cold. It was more a hole in a boulder than a cave, really, but beggars couldn't be choosers and he probably should count himself lucky that he even had something like this to shield himself from those masses of snow.

Harry tried to warm up by thinking about all the things he'd rather do right now. Sitting in front of the fireplace with Severus sounded good. Hell, he'd even risk another row if it got him out of the cold. He jumped up and down in hopes to get feeling back into his toes. At one point there had been a prickle – now the lack of warmth physically hurt.

At least the cold had helped to clear his head. There was nothing but his thoughts and the snow out here and no escape. And it was crystal clear that he wouldn't and couldn't give up on their relationship. They had made it this far – he just couldn't let go of Severus now. But it was clear that their old way of doing things wasn't working anymore. Both of them had changed, were new people. He had to get to know this new Severus and –

Harry looked up in alarm as he heard the snow crunching outside. His wand-hand twitched and Harry pressed against the wall behind him. A shadow loomed at the mouth of the cave and it took Harry a second to recognise it.

"There you are, you dunderhead." Strong arms and a thick coat, padded with warming charms enveloped Harry and he buried his head in Severus' chest. That moment Harry knew that this new Severus was someone he could love. Not because Severus had saved him, again. But because he'd gone out into the cold to look for him. Because he'd clearly been worried for him.

Severus didn't say another word, but pulled Harry close and kissed him. They'd be alright.

 

******

The End


End file.
